Wizard101--The Shadow Games
by Fluffy Sakura-Chan
Summary: Legends almost never come back, nor are they true. That's what everyone says, at least. The legends of the Shadow Games was almost forgotten, but now return with a deadly beginning.
1. I-Isaiah

**AHAHAHAHA**

**HI GUYS**

**LOOK WHO DECIDED TO COME BACK FROM THE DEAD~**

**Ah... hey. I'm so sorry about hanging you out, everyone. I know, I returned with "Mark of the Dragon Titan" but... inspiration is an ass... and we could all agree to that. Anyways. I just want to say one thing:**

**OH. MY. FREAKING. GAWD. **

**DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY REVIEWS/PM'S I'VE RECEIVED OF PEOPLE SAYING THAT THE SHADOW GAMES WAS THE BEST IDEA EVER WRITTEN? THAT I DON'T NEED TO REDO, INSTEAD I JUST KEEP GOING? ****_THERE WAS A FREAKIN ARGUMENT OVER IT. I'M CRYING. _****You guys are the best. I'm serious. Like, I'm just on my laptop, and I just see this, like. woah. I just also want to say that I wrote the story when I was like... 11. My grammar was horrible, and my humor was a downfall. But still, the support was unbelievable. I was rereading the whole story a few days ago, and the whole time I was like "did I write this? This is embarrassing..." Even I would've hated it. But you guys loved it. And the idea.. of the shadow games, the originality of it... it's... I just couldn't throw it away. Which is why I got my lazy butt up and went back to my account and here I am today. If you go back to the original one, I wrote that it's discontinued. Anyways, I wanted to point out another thing:**

**Don't get pissed off but, I was planning to get this done before i start high school**

**I'm laughing, cause it's September 15 (school starts September 9)**

**aha**

**I'm so lazy.**

**Anyways, I wanted to point out one more thing: Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING is going to change. I will open O.C's again (and if I see o.c's being submitted now I will ignore them... I'm looking at you Momo), and I will keep the characters. But in terms of the story line, it will change so be prepared. Also, remember Karen and Abigail? They left to other high schools *forever alone* so I _could _use some help. Just because I'm older, doesn't mean my grammar is amazing. The original one is up, but its pretty much useless. You could read it to get an idea of the characters, but... i don't know. **

**ANYWAYS, on _that _300 worded note, Let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I freakin missed saying this... I don't own wizard101!**

* * *

The first thing he noticed was how warm the room was. Which was expected for the school of pyromancers. You can't really say that they loved the cold temperature. The humid air made him breath in and out louder than usual. Of course he noticed it bothering others, who didn't seem to have a problem with the heat. '_Naturals'_ He thought. He wiped his hands together, then into his pockets. He felt the fabric inside, and told himself to calm down.

This was normal for Isaiah. To be put in another class, because of his academics.

He was nothing like a pyromancer. He couldn't cast their spells, he hated summer, and had trouble living inside the class. Same for the rest of the schools.

The rest, except death.

The school of death was banned years ago. Isaiah was too young and stupid to remember why. He tried to ask, but people would just run away or hiss at him. Everyone knew what he was, in the first place.

An outcast.

Most wizards would find their talent. Isaiah knew he was a talented necromancer, by heart. He matched every requirements. He raised the undead from the grave in the haunted cave. He commanded a skeleton to be under his control. He damaged himself, only to receive more power. That was it. That was all what necromancers are. So why couldn't he? Couldn't the headmaster give him a private tutor? Why force him to switch, when he himself knew that wasn't going to happen?

'_It's just too dangerous. We can't risk having that happen... again.'_ He remembered what the Headmaster said.

'_Danger my ass'_ Isaiah thought, and he looked up, back to the front board. The headmaster never told him what he meant by "again." Probably something that happened to make the death school disappear.

Disappear, as if it was sliced off of Ravenwood. It has been like that for years, but why not rebuild it? Once again, it's too _risky. _Isaiah never understood adults. He never understood anything.

"Isaiah, mind to elaborate more on what Alice just said?" The calm, but slightly strict voice of Dalia Flamea called out his name. Isaiah looked around, and found Alice, the said girl who stared right back at him. She seemed to be smiling. As if she called on him herself.

He hated her for that.

"Isaiah? Would you like her to repeat?" Flamea said. He looked back at the teacher, and hesitated, before nodding. Instead of asking Alice to repeat, she frowned and walked up to him. "Then talk to me after class."

Of course, this always happened.

Flamea walked down the steps and called on another student. Isaiah looked down at his sweaty hands and watched, as if his hands had a mind of his own.

"Hey." Isaiah looked up, as he heard a voice. It was more like a whisper. "Hey, Hey!" He noticed the voice coming from his left. He turned his head to the left and found a redheaded boy staring at him. "You don't need to feel bad, you know?" He said. Isaiah blinked.

"Who are you?"

"Some one."He said, with a playful grin. He observed him, hoping to know who he was. "Alice picks on newbies like that. Just pay attention in class, and you'll do fine." he continued. Isaiah was about to say something, but a voice boomed out through the room.

"Ethan! Do you want to join Isaiah after school?" The boy looked up at the teacher and shook his head.

"No need for that, ma'am!" he said. Isaiah was about to return to focusing to class when he noticed Ethan turned back to him and winked. Isaiah would've smiled, but was too distracted by his own thoughts.

'_I'll try, I guess.' _

* * *

"Ambrose, this boy doesn't belong here." Flamea said. She pointed at Isaiah as he looked down at the ground. This wasn't the first time. Headmaster Ambrose smiled warmly as he placed his hand on Isaiah's shoulder. He tensed up, and relaxed.

"Daila..." The old man said in a calm voice, "Have you given him a chance?"

"Of course! Five chances, in fact. More than what the others have gave him!" She argued. Isaiah should've been offended, but he knew Flamea was a kind woman, she was just stressed at this point.

"The boy just needs time, that's all. Remember-"

"Yes I remember." Flamea said. She sighed and stared at the young teen. Isaiah knew she was going to give him another chance. All the professors (except Cyrus) did. Ambrose had that effect on people. It wasn't charms, nor was it seducing. The Headmaster, in no offense at all, wasn't attractive. But he was like a father to everyone. He has been the Headmaster of the academy for years. Getting what he wanted was usual, but it wasn't selfish. He had that charm on people. It wasn't magic, but kindness. Flamea sighed once again, but a little more dramatically, and shook her head. "Fine, just one more." She said. Isaiah eyed the woman and she finally smiled. "Every student deserves a chance, am I right?" She said. Isaiah hesitated, but then nodded.

"We both thank you, Dalia. I promise you won't be disappointed tomorrow." Headmaster said.

"I hope so, too." She said, before closing the door. After a few seconds of silence, Ambrose sighed and sat down in front of the front desk. Isaiah didn't bother taking a step, and stayed where he was.

"Something bothering you, my boy?" The old man asked. Isaiah locked eyes with the Headmaster and frowned.

"We both know that I can't be a pyromancer." He said. Headmaster raised his eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Ambrose asked. Isaiah crossed his arms and paced back and forth.

"You know what. I'm a necromancer. Nothing can change that." He said. "My family was like that... like that until they-"

"We shouldn't talk about the past." Headmaster said. He moved some files to clear a chair next to him and gestured to Isaiah. "Come sit." Isaiah was going to refuse, but he knew Ambrose wasn't going to take a no. He sat down and looked at the table. It was filled with papers and pencils. It wasn't a large desk, but it was strong. Under the desk had a large cabinet, probably filled with more papers. Isaiah understood why. There were a lot of people in Ravenwood. Ambrose needed to keep score of everyone. "If I knew you were a necromancer, why didn't i give you to Wysteria?" The Headmaster asked. Isaiah blinked, then sighed. This conversation, again.

"Because you believe I could do great things here." Isaiah said, rolling his eyes. Ambrose didn't notice.

"Exactly. Every wizard here is given a chance, even if-"

"It takes _one thousand _years." He finished.

"Precisely." Amrose laughed and patted Isaiah's head. "Now, how about you go out and explore? I'm sure you could use some fresh air." He said. Isaiah nodded and got up, leaving the room.

After a few minutes, Ambrose sighed and went through his desk. "All that boy needs, is a little bit of hope."

* * *

Isaiah didn't mean to be rude at all. He wasn't a mean person. In fact, he was quiet the opposite. Nobody but the Headmaster knows that. Nobody bothers to know. To everyone, he was a piece in the wrong puzzle. Some one who doesn't belong. It will probably take a thousand years for him to find a right school. Maybe he should go to Wysteria, to learn from the school of spirits. That, at least, is close to death. Of course, Ambrose wouldn't allow it. It's his parents wish to be the best wizard in Ravenwood.

Well, w_as _his parent's wish.

His parents died, along with the banning of the death school. Isaiah knew that large gap where the death school use to be was where his parents died. His parents were close friends with the Headmaster, so since they died, Ambrose agreed to take care of their child, which happened to be Isaiah. Ambrose wasn't a bad person. He never gave up on Isaiah, he was the only one who believed in him. Isaiah smiled at the thought. As long as he has some one who believes in him, then he will keep on going.

"I think that's the first smile today." Isaiah heard a familiar voice. Isaiah turned around and found the same redhead. What was his name again? "Yo, Isaac, right?" The boy said.

"Uh, Isaiah." He corrected him. When the boy offered his hand, to shake, Isaiah plainly stared at it. As if he didn't know what he was doing. "Who are you again?" He asked. The boy blinked and laughed, a bit too loud.

"Talk about short term memory! I'm Ethan, remember? Ethan DragonRider!" He said. "I can't believe you already forgot! I'm hurt, you know?" Isaiah hesitated and shook his hand.

"S-sorry." He said. "I have a lot in my mind." Ethan grinned.

"No sweat, dude!" He joked, and slapped him on the back. Isaiah winced and stared at Ethan. He was wearing a silky kimono-like clothes. probably from Mooshu. He also wore a normal wizard hat, but with more decoration. His hair was naturally a dark blood red color, that was up to his chin. His hair went down, straight, but the ends were uneven. It also had streaks of black at the end. It was nothing like Isaiah's hair. Isaiah then gazed down at Ethan's chest, noticing what it said, "Magus Pyromancer"

He was a magus pyromancer.

Magus wizards weren't the best. But they were strong. They could do a decent amount of damage, and were in the high end of wizard ranks*. Magus wizards tend to brag about their power to low rank wizards, but no where near grandmasters. Ethan was probably going to brag at Isaiah. He expected nothing less.

"So, where you heading?" Ethan asked. Isaiah blinked from his thoughts and looked back at Ethan.

"No where special." _'Please leave me alone'_

"Cool! Wanna go see something?" Ethan asked again. Isaiah backed away.

"uh... no it's, uh, fin-"

"AWESOME! LET'S GO!" Ethan grabbed his arm and teleported out.

* * *

A dark skinned teenager quickly ran across the Commons, hoping not to attract any attention. He stopped in front of Rainbow bridge and stared at the waterfall. It wasn't special, there was nothing there at all.

At least that's what most people say.

The boy looked around again, and confirmed no one was looking. He casted an invisibility spell, and walked into the waterfall. Inside there, was a short path. At the end of he path, was a locked door. It was chained with one lock. The boy murmured a few words and the chain opened. The boy opened the door and went inside. Behind him, he locked it shut and his spell disappeared, making him noticeable. Inside was dark, and foggy. Once the fog cleared, a small group of students, dressed in black and white, were standing around a large tower. An old man smiled and walked through the crowd, offering the boy his hand.

"Welcome back to the death school, Luke."

* * *

**YAY**

**YAY**

**WE HAVE STARTED THE STORY!**

**I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF**

**Okay, so here we go!**

**Did you like it? I'm sure you did. Cause if you didn't...**

**aha. **

**We don't have to tell you what;s going to happen **

***hearts everywhere***

**Anyways, REVIEW!**


	2. II-Luke

**Aw **

**how kawaii**

**you guys forgive me **

**hearts everywhere**

**A/N: Funny story. I haven't played wizard101 for a long time. The level cap was 50 last time I played. Then I came back a few days ago only to find out the level cap was 90...**

**wat**

**Anyways, this story's level cap is going to be 50. Grandmasters. aha**

**I like the old days**

**Leave me and my newbie grandmaster ass alone... okay?**

**~REVIEW RESPONSES~**

**NightSkyWolves: yay first reviewer~ hiiii. Anyways, I'm so glad you liked the original. I promise to keep on writing, with better grammar and such, so don't worry! (BTW nice pen name, I mean, that's epic)**

**yin-yang girl12: OMG I REMEMBER YOU! HAY GURL WHAT UP?**

**...Took it too far?**

**Gomen (sorry)**

**DUN WORRY! I'M ALIVE AND HEALTHY (I think) AND I SHALL CONTINUE **

**YAY**

**Amaarah01: lol yay another fan~ And it's okay with your mistake lol, I was worse back then. I will continue, if not...you are welcome to kill me.**

**...not literally**

**seriously**

**don't. **

**Lunarphase: Ah hiiii~ Yeah I know. I found it weird and all, and here, a better version (At least I think it is)**

**LoganLegendFlame: Ahhh, its gonna take a while, hon. I'm just getting started. Anyways, thanks for loving it (?) you're really motivating me~~~~**

**Okay, that's it? Alright, Lets start chapter 2~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101**

* * *

"So I actually defeated that guy after 6 fizzles in the same time!" Ethan said, laughing. "Isn't that great?"

"Y-yeah... I guess so..." '_How did I get into this?'_

"Oh, Isaiah! Do you like to PvP?" Ethan blinked and looked up at the pyromancer.

"Y-you want me to.. battle you?" He asked. Ethan tilted his head in confusion.

"What? No. I'm just asking... You're just an apprentice, anyways." Ethan said, trailing off. His eyes met Isaiah's hoping he didn't offend him in any way. Isaiah's gaze went down slowly.

"I don't...exactly... have a school." Isaiah said, under his breath. Ethan must have heard, because he made a face,

"I thought you were a pyromancer..." Ethan said. Isaiah shook his head.

"I'm trying, but it's not working out." He said. Isaiah stuffed his hands in his pockets and felt the fabric, something he did to keep him from getting nervous. Ethan stared at him for a few seconds before asking him more questions.

"What about others?" He asked. "Did you try those?"

"Yeah... I have no choice." Isaiah sighed. Ethan grinned.

"How about I tutor you?" He asked. "I got a friend who could help you with healing, and I could help you with attacking." He suggested. Isaiah looked up quickly and made a face.

"I don't think that's going to work." He said, skeptically. Ethan chuckled.

"No, it's totally fine! I'll take you to my friend now!"

"No it's-"

Of course, the redhead didn't listen and dragged Isaiah down the road.

* * *

"You're late."

"Save it, Malorn." The dark skinned boy hissed, sitting on his seat inside the dark room, known as the death school. The walls were damaged from it's fall years ago, and students never bothered to fix it. In the corner were large cobwebs which flies were being kept, waiting to be eaten. The place wasn't welcoming, at all. Inside, it felt... well... like death, and sadness. None of the students seemed to be socializing with each other, nor were any of them were smiling. Most had a stressed, upset look. All were wearing similar colors of black and white robes. The traditional death colors. Luke looked around, and locked eyes with a couple of students. Some flashed glares at him for his tardiness, others just gave a blank look. Malorn sighed and looked at the students.

"Let's begin." He walked over to the desk and pulled out his staff. It had an unusual purple aurora around it, which started to merge with Malorn's body. Nobody seemed to notice, except for Luke, who squinted his eyes. "Today, we have something different to do. I brought this bowl." He said, pointing at the left area of his room. There stood a large bowl, which Malorn pointed at with his staff. The purple aurora merged into the bowl and a green liquid started to fill it up. He grinned. "It's potion making. This is a new type, for power. I want everyone to try this out. First take a sip, then I want you to test out your skills, see if there is an improvement." He explained. There were some groans from the crowd, but everyone started to line up. Luke remained in his seat. Malorn eyed the student and walked up to him. "What do you think you're doing, DarkFlame." He asked, rather harshly.

"What it that thing?" Luke simply asked. Malorn frowned.

"I've already explained it. A potion." He said. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"I've never seen it. Besides, all new potions must be tested, before used." He said. Malorn's glare got even deeper.

"We're testing it, right now." He said, pointing at the line. The first student in line waited for the two to stop conversing. She looked at it uncomfortably, not knowing if she was doing the right thing. Before Malorn could tell her to take a sip, Luke spoke up.

"I still don't understand. They're also suppose to be approved by Headmaster." He said.

"_I _am the Headmaster here. You know we could not be found here. It would get us banned." The young teacher said. Luke clicked his tongue. Malorn was right. If they were discovered, the death school would be banned. Luke looked down, maybe Malorn was right. Luke was about to get up from his seat and join the line, when he noticed the purple aurora growing larger around Malorn.

"Whats with the dark magic surrounding you?" He asked. Malorn blinked. The line of students seemed to be looking at the too, as well. Luke crossed his arms, and smirked. "Yeah, it's different. You're different. What ever happened to cheery Malorn AshThorn?" Malorn clenched his fists and his face darkened. Everyone backed away as Malorn stayed like that. Luke's eyes widen when he saw Malorn shaking. When Malorn looked back up, his eyes were a dark crimson color. He laughed.

"What's wrong? Nothing! I feel great!" He said, with a large grin. The student exchange looks and murmured to themselves, some ran out. Luke made a hmph and held his dagger behind his back.

"Somethings obviously wrong. Malorn, are you okay?" Luke asked, hesitating. Malorn smirked and reached his left arm over to Luke. A deathly aruroa surrounded the grandmaster, as Luke's eyes widen. Now all the students were outside, confused and scared.

"I already told you I feel better than ever! You have some listening problems don't you?" Malorn chuckled "I know this way to power, why don't you join me?" He asked. Luke struggled to remove himself from the now binding spell. Once he was out, Luke sprinted out of the room, and out of Nightshade. All he could hear was Malorn's shouting.

* * *

**Congratz to me for a crappy ending...**

**aha**

**Thats your friend Sakura for yoooou~**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for late updating. I started High school and it quite hectic. Of course, that's no excuse for the short chapter. I just wanted to end it and boom, short and stupid. **

**(like me)**

**Anyways, I promise for a faster update, and a longer chapter. I hope I haven't lost any people. I pretty much lost connection with the Wizard101 archive (god damn it Attack on Titan) and fanfiction in general. **

**Anyways, Review~**


End file.
